Cuento de noche de brujas
by adimtzgza
Summary: Historia corta para halloween 31/10/2012 Sasuke comete un error imperdonable y recibe su castigo.


****Nota: Puede contener lenguaje inapropiado para menores.****

* * *

Sasuke pov

Antes incluso de que tuviéramos historia esto ya era un pecado. Imposible tomar lo que era mío hasta el final de los tiempos.

Nos convertimos en más que amigos antes de que toda esta historia empezara y ahora estoy decidido que tomaré lo que me pertenece aunque tenga que crear lo que dios nunca haría.

Nuestro amor había sido tan fuerte por tanto tiempo, hasta que poco a poco me di cuenta que algo empezaba a estar mal, las dudas, el temor, el odio, la incertidumbre, todo fue tan grande que no pude soportarlo y antes de que tuvieras la posibilidad de dejarme yo tomé todas tus oportunidades para siempre.

Una noche de lluvia, después que llegaras de tu "misión" ya no pude soportarlo mi amor fue tan grande que mi furia lo fue más. Pensar en ti con otro me desgarraba por dentro, me volví loco por ti, por tu culpa, todo fue por tu culpa, tu provocaste esto, te dije antes de todo, que amarme era difícil, que no me ibas a dejar y aún así te metiste entre mi piel como una enfermedad y ahora tengo arreglar todo lo que hiciste.

Subí las escaleras, sabía que dormías, mis pasos eran lentos, sin ruido, como el buen ninja que soy. Entré a nuestro cuarto, tú dormías yo estaba más despierto de lo que nunca estuve, sentía el frio metal del cuchillo en mi pierna donde apenas rozaba, mis nudillos blancos por sostenerlo tan fuertemente apretado, conjuré tus pesadillas más profundas y después todo pasó muy rápido.

Debí apuñalarte más de cincuenta veces, no podía creer lo que hacía. Arranqué tu corazón frente a tus ojos, tus bellos ojos que se apagaban y que yo quería comer, arrancar, castigar como lo hacía con tu cuerpo.

Hice lo correcto, tenía que serlo, ya estaba hecho, nunca me amaste, nunca te amé, nunca fuiste tan buena en la cama ni siquiera cuando estabas dormida, ahora eres tan perfecta, sin defectos, sólo para mi, siempre así y será así por siempre, puedo mantenerte hermosa, verte joven eternamente sólo con la temperatura que necesites, fría al igual que tu corazón cuando quiso dejarme.

Siempre supe que mi pequeño crimen iba a ser una venganza fría por eso es que ahora tengo un calentador para tus muslos.

Pero lo sé, sé que no era tu tiempo pero de todas formas: Adiós.

Y tal vez pienses que ya está todo escrito y este es el final pero esto sólo comienza.

Mi amor no llores ¿Por qué lloras? Si tú tienes mi corazón, o al menos una gran parte de él.

Además, todos tenemos que morir algún día, nosotros en algún momento nos separamos pero podemos crear un nuevo comienzo, todos moriremos algún día, mi amor no llores si mi corazón es tuyo.

Mis posibilidades nunca fueron tantas contigo, ahora todo es mejor, así lo siento yo, te vez hermosa, siempre dormida y siempre dispuesta a mí, pero hay algo, algo no está bien y está empezando a pesar en mí.

Las pesadillas, el cansancio, el remordimiento, las preguntas de la gente molesta, las miradas…

Esta noche es especial, la noche en que según las leyendas, la línea delgada entre dos mundos se rompe y podemos estar cerca de los que no están. Pero no pasa nada, siempre estoy sólo y hoy no es la excepción.

Más de media noche y después de mucha bebida, me dispongo a olvidarme de este día y de todo a mi alrededor. Subo las escaleras, abro la puerta de nuestro cuarto, pero algo falta, tú, tu cuerpo no está y alguien corre detrás mío, alguien está en la casa, corro, trato de seguir al ladrón, pero sólo veo sombras, aire frío que gira a mi alrededor. Mi corazón quiere salirse de mi pecho mientras sigo la sombra hasta las escaleras, algo se interpone en mi camino y termino resbalando y cayendo hasta el final de la escalera.

No hay ruidos, ni viento, ni grillos, nada.

Abro mis ojos desde el suelo donde estoy y me encuentro con alguien frente a mí, sólo los pies, mientras me levanto y elevo la vista hasta encontrarme con tus ojos sin vida pero tu mirada refleja tanta furia e ira que parecen estar más vivos que antes de nuestra última plática y ahora escucho tu voz nuevamente:

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-He sufrido por tanto tiempo sin ti.

-No, no has sufrido lo suficiente.

-Haré lo que sea para compensártelo.

-Ruego a dios que así lo hagas.

-Lo que me pidas lo tendrás.

Mientras digo esto último su expresión cambia, trata de sonreír, eso era lo que ella quería oír lo sé.

-Entonces podré darte otra oportunidad.

-¿Qué pasa si no es suficiente?

-Si no es suficiente, vas a tratar otra vez y otra y otra por toda la eternidad.

Me toma del cuello, yo estoy paralizado, su fuerza no es natural y sus ojos me rebelan mi pecado. Ahora lo veo todo claro, lo que le hice, lo que nos hice. Lágrimas caen de mis ojos sin que pueda evitarlo, puedo ver como levanta el cuchillo, el mismo con que la penetré hacía tiempo y puedo sentir con dolorosa lentitud, como la daga atraviesa mi carne cortando todo a su paso, mientras ella se ríe histérica y corta y corta y no puedo hacer nada, no debo, es justo, lo prometí.

Más de cincuenta veces, no puedo creerlo, me arranca el corazón frente a mis ojos y ahora veo que yo vivía en un falso paraíso pequeño mientras tú te quemabas en el infierno y yo te mandé ahí.

-Mi amor no llores, tú tienes mi corazón o al menos una gran parte de él.

Usando mis propias palabras termina conmigo y sella mis labrios fríos con un beso igual de helado, ahora somos iguales…otra vez.

El dolor se ha ido, me sonríe de nuevo y extiende su mano y yo sin dudarlo la tomo, me lleva hacia afuera, caminamos por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, veo a las personas que antes eran parte de nuestras vidas pero ninguna nota nuestra presencia, no más que un escalofrío o un maullido de algún gato callejero que sabe que estamos allí.

Llegamos a los límites de la ciudad y nos dirige hacia el lugar donde descansan nuestros ancestros y donde los vivos pueden ir a llorar por sus personas amadas.

A lo lejos puedo ver una sombra, nos acercamos a ella y se transforma en la silueta de alguien, alguien de altura extrañamente alta, delgada y cubierta en su totalidad con una túnica negra que no deja ver su rostro, sólo sus manos de esqueleto y sus largas uñas negras.

Estamos frente a él y no tarda en salir de su boca algún susurro que interpreto como su voz, una voz seductora y a la vez horrorosa ya que mientras abre su boca insectos y bichos caen de ella mientras recita un conjuro antiguo que no pensé pudiera decirse en nuestra condición.

-¿Tú tomas a este hombre en muerte por el resto de tu retorcida vida?

-Sí, acepto.

-¿Y tú, tomas a esta mujer en muerte por el resto de tu retorcida vida?

-Sí.

-Yo los declaro…

_En toda la ciudad y demás pueblos cercanos se contó la historia de cómo el ninja portador del kyubi impactó a todos cuando después de no saber nada de su mejor amigo fue a buscarlo para encontrar dos cuerpos sin vida totalmente masacrados dentro del cuarto de su amigo. Todos los ninjas buscaron por meses al causante de tal atrocidad. Los niños tuvieron pesadillas, las personas lloraban, todo era un caos, porque tenían tanto miedo de la criatura que había acabado tan fácil con la vida del mejor ninja de la aldea y de su novia, pero nunca se supo nada, nada hasta el año siguiente, el aniversario de sus muertes…_

* * *

Fic basado en la canción "A little piece of heaven" del grupo de metal: Avenged Sevenfold.

Gracias por leer.

Pásenla bien :D


End file.
